Germangie
Germangie (Germ/án and Angie) is the romantic paring of Germán Castillo and Angie Carrará. It is clear that the two have feelings for each other even though Germán is engaged to Jade. His feelings for Jade seem to be weaker than those for Angie. The two have confessed to each other that they are in love but are not together. Angie has been in love with Germán for a long time which is obvious by the way she gets flustered and nervous around him whenever he's near her, while Germán only starts to fall for Angie when she arrives in his and Violetta's life. For the real-life pairing between Diego Ramos and Clara Alonso, see Dilara. History Germán and Angie officially meet in Season 1, Episode 1. When Violetta comes back to her house, Angie saw her and later on, they start talking about Germán. Germán heard it all, and then he met Angie physically. Angie was about to tell the truth of herself to Germán, but he just thought Angie was the new tutor from the agency and he hired her as Violetta's new tutor. They began spending more time with each other, and getting closer to each other. Germán also began to see how nice, calm, and funny Angie is, but he refuses to admit to Ramallo or anyone else when they ask him about his feelings for Angie. Angie also refuses to admit to Pablo that she is in love with Germán, also she knows she can't love Germán because she is his sister-in-law. Other Names *'Gangie '(G'''/ermán and '''Angie) *'Gerangie '(Ger/mán and Angie) *'Gengie '(Ge/rmán and A/'ngie') *'Anermán '(An/gie and G/'ermán') *'Angiermán '(Angie 'and Ge/'rmán) *'Armán '(A'/ngie and Ge/'rmán) *'Gergie '(Ger/mán and An/'gie') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both have a familiar relationship with Violetta and María. *Both had a big secret that they couldn't tell Violetta. *Both try to hide their feelings from each other at the beginning of the "Part 1" of the series. *They both think of each other a lot. *Both can play the piano. *Both live in the same house. *Both have feelings for each other. *Both love music. *Both love singing. *Both are in love with each other. *Both love Violetta. 'Differences' *Germán has black hair, but Angie has blonde hair. *Germán is always fighting with Violetta, but Angie never intimidates with her. *Angie encouraged Violetta to sing, but Germán didn't (but he did later, in Season 2). *Angie is a singing teacher and Germán is an engineer. 'Facts' *Ramallo, Olga and Violetta ship Germangie all the way. *Angélica, Angie's mother, is against their relationship because she thinks that Germán has caused too much pain to their family. *They got married in the last episode of Season 3 'Trademarks' Song - The Germangie song is Algo Se Enciende, because Angie wrote that song thinking of Germán. Also, in episode 66, they (along with Violetta) sang that song together. Episode - The Germangie episode can be the episode 23 in season 1, when Ramallo asked Germán how would he imagine his wedding with Jade. But Germán imagined his wedding with Angie, not with Jade. Color - The Germangie color is blue, because in the promo for the second season of Violetta, Germán wore a blue shirt and Angie wore a blue dress. Also, Germán is mostly seen wearing a blue shirt, and Angie's eyes are blue. Another reason can be that when Germán kissed Angie for the first time, he was wearing a blue shirt. Place - The Germangie place is the Castillo's house, because they spend all the time together in the house and they both live there. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Characters Category:Pairings with Angie Carrara Category:Pairings with German Castillo